


I'll Be Waiting

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very sad Christmas Eve for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Waiting

I'll Be Waiting--Patt

Part 1

Blair Sandburg looked out the balcony window and became sadder. All around the balcony were blinking lights that Jim had put up before he left. When Jim was called to help with a case in Seattle, Blair knew he wouldn't be able to join him. He'd only been on the force for a month. It wasn't like he could go and ask Simon if he could be with his partner.

The sadness always hit him the hardest at night, but tonight would've been their first Christmas Eve together. And damn it, he missed his friend, his lover and soulmate. 

The phone rang, making the lonely man jump. It only took him a moment to spring into action, running for the telephone. Picking it up, he asked, "Jim?"

Blair found himself losing control when he heard Jim's voice say, "Blair."

He couldn't talk for he knew he would sob helplessly into the phone. Instead, he waited for Jim to speak to him first. 

The sound he heard next was not what he expected. He could hear the small hitches in Jim's breathing and the big cop tried to gain some sense of control over his emotions. Blair realized he wasn't alone in this minefield of emotions on one sad and lonely Christmas Eve.

He sat back and took some deep breaths and blew his nose. Finally, he gained enough control to say, "I love you Jim. Merry Christmas."

Jim didn't even try to hide his sadness any longer. He began to sigh so softly that it broke Blair's resolve. The two men said hardly anything that night. They knew there was nothing to say. At one minute past midnight Jim cleared his throat and said, "Merry Christmas, Blair. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I have to go. Duty calls, and all of that bullshit. I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"Merry Christmas Jim. I love you, too. Be careful and come home safe to me."

"Bye, baby," Jim said, sadly, as he hung up the phone. 

At the loft Blair took up residence once again looking out the window. He didn't try to stop the tears. 

The heartbroken man whispered to no one but Jim, "I love you, Jim Ellison. I'll be waiting."

End I'll Be Waiting


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's still out of town.

I Miss You--Patt

Part 2

Jim hung the phone up and knew that he didn't want to work with the men from Seattle. He wanted to be home with Blair. He hated being in a place that wasn't his. He hated being away from his love. God, he was so fucking lonely. Did he remember to tell Blair how much he meant to him? 

Jim picked up a tablet and a pen and wrote a short note. He was going to send an email message. That's something that would surprise Blair. He sat down on the sofa and began to write. 

_Dear Blair,_

_You have no idea what this separation has done to me. Okay, maybe you do know. After all you're alone too. I love you so much, Blair. I wanted you to know how badly I wanted to be with you. I'll make it up to you somehow._

_B is for beauty; that lights up your face.  
L is for love of your dignity and grace.  
A is for Angel that you are.  
I is for inspiration from afar.  
R is for my heart as it begins to race. _

_Merry Christmas Blair. I'll make it up to you and show you how much I love you when I see you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jim_

Jim sat at the laptop and got the little limerick and note to Blair typed in and sent it off. He didn't feel any better. If anything, he felt worse. 

Jim stood up, looked into the fireplace and let a tear slide down his face. He whispered to no one but Blair, "I love you, baby. I'll be home soon. I miss you more than I ever expected."

End I Miss You


	3. Only You and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim surprises Blair and comes home.

Only You and Forever--Patt  
Part 3

Blair walked away from the balcony sadly and went to his laptop. He wanted to write Jim a note and send it to him. At least he'd get one Christmas greeting on their first Christmas apart.

That's what bothered Blair. They hadn't been lovers all of those five years, but yet, they had spent every holiday together. Now they were actually a couple and they were apart. _Tell me what is wrong with this picture, Sandburg? Oh Jesus, now I sound like Simon._

Opening up his laptop he signed on and saw he had email from Jim. Excitedly he opened it up and found;

_Dear Blair,_

_You have no idea what this separation has done to me. Okay, maybe you do know. After all you're alone too. I love you so much, Blair. I wanted you to know how badly I wanted to be with you. I'll make it up to you somehow._

_B is for beauty; that lights up your face.  
L is for love of your dignity and grace.  
A is for Angel that you are.  
I is for inspiration from afar.  
R is for my heart as it begins to race. _

_Merry Christmas Blair. I'll make it up to you and show you how much I love you when I see you._

_Yours Forever,  
Jim_

Blair finished reading this and started to cry. He didn't care if it was unmanly. He wanted his man. He wanted to be in his arms. Damn it, he needed Jim. 

Blair got off of the laptop and went up to their bed, where at least he could hold Jim's pillow and smell his scent. _You're getting worse by the day._

He fell asleep thinking of his main man, and longing for those arms to be wrapped around him. When Blair woke up, he saw it was still dark, but there was someone in the loft. He heard soft footsteps and his heart started beating frantically. _Shit... Why do I always have this shit happen when he isn't here? And why is it that I always leave my gun downstairs?_

He heard the footsteps come up the stairs and he could see a large person's shadow in the moonlight. He suddenly realized whose shadow it was and was off the bed in seconds. He flew into Jim's arms, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Jim's waist. 

"God, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much. I love you, Jim."

"I missed you too, Blair, that I had to get an emergency flight out. I couldn't be separated from you anymore. We finished our business and the paperwork was all that was left. I told them that I'd be back in three days to finish that up. They said that would be fine. I got on stand-by, got a flight and here I am. I had to be with you. I had to hold you, to kiss you, to love you."

"God, you're the most romantic person I know," Blair said kissing Jim softly.

"I'd better be the only romantic person you know," Jim answered smiling. 

"Only you and forever," Blair answered. 

"That's us, Blair; only you and forever," Jim said as he led him to the bed to show him exactly what this young man meant to him. Jim leaned into Blair and whispered, "I won't go anywhere for New Years Eve, Chief. I'm yours for the rest of the year."

"Thank god, man. I couldn't make it another holiday without you. Or better yet, almost without you," Blair said kissing his love back passionately. 

"I love you, baby," Jim said quietly.

"And I love you, big man. Are we going to Simon's for dinner now or staying here?" Blair asked. 

"Who cares, Blair? As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are. Only you and forever," Jim said kissing his lover into holiday peace. _Or would that be holiday piece?_ Jim smiled as he started to make Blair remember why they would always be only and forever. 

The End


End file.
